


Happier

by love_and_angst (LittleLady)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLady/pseuds/love_and_angst
Summary: Dean runs into the Reader, weeks after he broke up with her.





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> Request by pickupthatamulet: Hi Love your writing. I have a deanxreader request based on Ed Sheeran's song Happier. Can be from Dean's pov. Seriously the song speaks for itself. Can be angsty or fluffly-ish ending you choose. Thanks

Dean knew this would happen, but it didn’t mean that it hurt any less. 

They were in the middle of a case when Dean spottet her. Y/N. The woman who stole his heart and the woman whose heart he broke only weeks ago. 

It’s for the best, he reminded himself as he watched a man took her hand and walking her through the park. It’s for the best, yet his chest grew tight and he had to turn away. 

He wasn’t surprised that she had found someone else, she was pretty much perfect after all. Still, it hurt to see that she moved on so quickly. She was everything for Dean and although he was the one who ended it, she was still on his mind most of the time. Then again, the reason why he broke up was that he felt like he wasn’t a good enough boyfriend, that she should do better. So why did it hurt so much? 

“Dean is that-” 

“Let’s go, Sammy. We’re done here,” he said and stalked back to his car. 

Sam jogged after his brother. “But Dean-” 

“Don’t. Just...don’t.”

* * *

In the evening the Winchester brothers went to the next best bar to celebrate the successful hunt. Well, that and so Dean could drink Y/N out of his mind. Not that it ever worked. 

He was brooding over his shot of whisky, when Sam nudged him in the side. “Dean, look, it’s Y/N.” 

His heart clenched at the mention of your name and it got even worse at the thought of you being there, in the same room as him. But he couldn’t resist, he had to see you, so he slowly followed Sam’s glance. 

You walked to an empty booth, the man from earlier today on your side. For a moment Dean was hypnotized by your smile. His favorite smile, that used to make everything better, even if it was only for a little while. But the spell was broken when the man helped you get out of your jacket and Dean turned back to the shot in front of him. 

“You should go talk to her,” Sam said. 

“No,” Dean said and brought the glas to his mouth, ignoring his trembling fingers. 

“But-” 

Dean swallowed the content and put the glas down again with more force than needed. “Drop it, Sam.” 

Your laughter reached his ears and he fought with every fibre of his being to not look at you. It worked for a while, but eventual he had to take a peek. 

To his surprise he felt a flicker of happiness when he watched you. You were leaned forward, talking animated about something, with a huge smile and glimmer in your eyes. Over all, you looked relaxed and happy, and wasn’t that what he wanted? You deserved everything, and Dean just wasn’t someone who could give you... well, anything, really. It truly is for her best, he turned back around. 

“She looks good,” he said to Sam, who looked like he was torn between running to you, his best friend, or staying there and not making things more uncomfortable for Dean.

Sam’s eyes soften. He knew how his brother still felt about you. “Yeah, she, um, looks good.” 

Dean laid some cash on the bar and got up. “I’m gonna head back to the motel.”

“Do you really not want to talk to her, I mean-” 

“No, Sammy,” he shook his head and put his jacket on. “Look, she’s happy. That’s what I wanted for her. I’m not gonna go over there and ruin it. Not to mention, she probably still hates me.” 

“Dean? Sam?” 

Dean completely froze when he heard your voice. Before he could do anything, a mob of Y/H/C flew past him, straight into Sam’s waiting arms. “Oh my God, I missed you guys. What are you doing here?”

“Case,” Sam said and released her. “A ghost was haunting the old cinema.”

Y/N turned around to Dean, but he simply starred at her. 

I should just walk out, he thought. Walk out, drive away and let her live her life.

“So, you ass,” were her first words directed at Dean. 

Sam quickly got up. “I, um, just go. It was nice to see you again, Y/N and please don’t kill him.” He gave her another quick hug and basically run out of the bar. 

Traitor. 

Y/N crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the older Winchester. “So?” 

It took all his self control to not wrap her in his arms and beg her for forgiveness. “You should go back to your boyfriend,” he said harsher than intended. 

“Ex-boyfriend,” Y/N corrected him. 

“Sorry?” 

Y/N sighed and gestured to the stool Dean had occupied all evening long. “Sit, we need to talk.” 

Dean shook his head. “No, you should-” 

“Find a boy who can give you blah blah blah, sit Winchester, or I’m gonna make you sit” she almost growled. 

A sad smile broke across his face. That’s my girl, he thought full of longing and did as told.

“I just broke up with Dave,” Y/N told him, pointing with her thumb over her shoulder where she sat only minutes ago. 

Dean frowned. “But why? You looked happy.” 

She chuckled without a trace of humor. “Dave is a great guy and he was able to make me laugh, but I... I don’t love him.” 

Dean didn’t dare to say anything, because he knew, if he’d open his mouth right now, he’d spill everything. How much he missed her, how much he still loved her and that he wanted nothing more than her back in his arms, so he just waited for her to continue. 

“The things is Winchester, you broke my heart,” she said and he cringed. “And you’re the biggest douche bag I’ve ever met, but I still love you. I will always love you, Dean.”

This time he couldn’t stop himself, he reached for her face and wiped away that tear that had slipped down her face. 

“I was so mad at you that day, but I hate myself for leaving. I should have stayed, I should have fought for us. I love you Dean, and I don’t care what you can or can’t give me.” 

And he did what he missed the most, he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her smaller frame. One hand on her back and one stroking her soft hair. “I wanted you to be happy.” 

“I was never never happier than when I was at your side,” you muttered into his chest. “Why did you even think I wasn’t happy with you?”

"Because I’m an idiot,” he said and kissed the top of her head. “Let’s get out of here.” And Y/N couldn’t agree more, to both things.


End file.
